The Orthropediatrics Sector
by InuKag01234
Summary: 'Good morning, Saint Phillips Hospital,'-for the incredibly deranged and low on cash- 'Orthropediatrics Sector,' -you break it we fix it,- 'How,' -may I take your order?- 'may I help you? ' InuKag, MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's just a short little nicety that I'm working on at the moment. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>'Sango?'<p>

A head stuck itself around the corner inquisitively, eyes seeking the girl.

Sango looked up from the receptionist desk, and quickly spotted the head.

'What's up?'

'Could you pass some more post-it notes?'

Sango went around the desk and pulled one of the draws open, before looking back over her shoulder at him.

'What colour?'

'Hmmm,' Miroku paused, 'Green.'

She strode over and handed him the wad of notes, and took a step closer. 'What exactly are you doing in there?'

'oh, nothing. No no,' He said quickly, halting her entrance into the examination room. 'not until he gets here.'

Sango sighed, and turned back to the waiting room, sitting at the desk.

Surveying the room, she turned back to work, attaching the wireless headset to her head.

The room was roughly squareish, and from Sango's perspective in the corner, with the entrance to the surgery to the left in one corner, the widened door specialised for wheelchairs was a sliding one.

Chairs lined the wall of the adjacent corner, and the coffee table in the opposite corner to her, next to the chairs, was littered with old magazines, and a few toys in a box underneath.

The phone rang, and Sango paused for three rings, before hitting the green button on her headset.

'Good morning, Saint Phillips Hospital,'_ for the incredibly deranged and low on cash-_ 'Orthropediatrics Sector,' _you break it we fix it_, 'How,' _may I take your order?_ 'may I help you?'

Outside the glass sliding door, if she cared to look, hung the sign 'Orthopaedic Surgery' in blue letters, and the door did slide open then, revealing a very attractive young woman in a blue jumper and pencil skirt, unwinding a white scarf from around her neck.

'Sango, are you pestering the customers again?'

Sango glanced up with her most innocent expression as she reached for the bookings diary, still talking to the man on the other end without missing a beat.

The woman walked over and shooed Sango out of her seat, smiling equally as innocently when Sango dropped the diary with a loud clatter.

'Oh, sorry about that,' Sango addressed the phone, 'Someone just slammed a door. Now, about that booking on the twenty-seventh,' She hastily picked it up and expertly flicked it back to the right page.

The other woman reached foreword and pinned a name tag to her front that read 'Kikyou,' and typed in her password onto the computer at the desk with a short procession of _tap_s.

'Is the doctor in the house yet?' Kikyou asked, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, then following the strand up into the bun that sat primly at the top of her head.

Sango said goodbye to her phone, then addressed Kikyou. 'No, not yet.'

Kikyou shrugged as Sango pulled off the headset and handed it to her. 'Right, if anyone needs me, I'll be out back.' She started to walk, but then hesitated. 'Let me know when doc gets in, it seems Miroku's doing something again.'

'Sure.'

Sango exited through the short corridor to the right of the desk, disappearing into the 'Staff Only' room attached to the door of which was a crammed In tray, full of forms and prescriptions waiting to be filled out.

Kikyou sat there for a moment, tapping away at her computer, when Miroku strode out, looking triumphant.

'So you got it done then?' Kikyou asked without looking up. 'Good thing the doctor's late, or you wouldn't have finished in time, and you would have been caught red handed.'

Miroku just grinned at her, and disappeared into the office across, passing the Sango's lair that sat at the end of the corridor.

The phone rang then, and Kikyou answered it quickly, at the same time there was a tiny _thump_ from beyond the sliding door.

'Good morning, Saint Phillips-yes? Yes, it's the orthropediatrics,'

She stood, pulling a thermos out of a drawer and started pouring a coffee into a foam cup that she pulled out of the same drawer.

There was a pause as she listened to the details, and the sliding door opened again, revealing a tall fellow with short, white hair and a long white coat that trailed to his knees, a suitcase in one hand.

'Morning, boss.' She said without looking, putting a hand over the mic of her headset for an instant.

He grabbed the coffee on the way past. 'How do you know when I get here?' He asked, pausing at his doorway, and she finished her conversation on the phone, and hung up.

'Doctor, you take the same way every morning. And also every morning, you seem to think there are eleven steps, where there is only ten steps going up to this floor from the last landing. I can hear you stumble and stamp down onto the level ground.'

'Not every morning, surely?'

'Every morning. But don't start counting, it means I know when to start pouring the coffee, and you might strain yourself in the attempt.'

Kikyou took a few steps around the desk.

'Ha, ha. Very funny.'

Sango stuck her head out her door then. 'Morning, doc.'

'I told you to stop calling me that.'

'I know. Annoying, isn't it?'

The doctor entered his office, and sat down at his computer.

Kikyou just turned and strode back over to her desk, counting silently in her head.

_Three… two… one…-_

'MIROKU!'

There was a few beats of silence and then Miroku stuck his head out the door. 'You called?'

Sango pushed past the doctor to see the inside of his examination room, to see that Miroku had somehow managed to paint the entire ceiling (including the light) in post-it notes, ranging from every colour to every shape and style, and his computer screen had two, both in suspiciously green notes, one saying 'For a good time, call InuYasha, at-' and the other was a girl's name and number, with the words 'I stay up _late_,' scribbled underneath.

One that was stuck to the ceiling fluttered down, and Sango picked it up, to read it.

_Seriously, baby, I can prescribe anything I want_…

All of the notes on the ceiling had some form of writing, and she had a bad feeling that they were _all_ medical-related pick up lines.

Sango, grinning, just walked out, sliding past the Doctor InuYasha who was arguing with, or rather, yelling at Doctor Miroku (yes, she wasn't sure how that one happened either), and back into her lair.

Kikyou eventually interrupted the two, addressing InuYasha by pressing a clipboard into his hands.

'Your rounds, InuYasha?' She reminded him, and he grabbed it.

'Right. Will be back later then. And _you_,' he said, jabbing a finger at Miroku, 'had better clean up all of those notes before I clean you up by permanently attaching the top of your _tibialis anterior_ to your _trapezius_.'

Miroku nodded, grimancing. 'Sure.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, just a quick little story I'm writing at the moment. <strong>

**Don't you love miroku?**

**Anyway, I'm also looking for another story that I read a few years ago, to the more experianced Inu fic readers. This one that I'm thinking of was also a AU, doctor's office based story, where ("Doctor") InuYasha was basically exactly like House in is own specialists office, he would drop random dihydrogen monoxide solutions in his admin area, and proclaim them to be poisonous, scaring away all his clients. Kikyou was his secretary, and she was stealing all his pens (randomly). She was also a pain. So they get a new patient in (its Kagome btw,) and she's dying of some strange diesease that noone can figure out, it causes her extreme pain when she's injected with pain killers (oxymoron, I know). Anyway SPOILERS but Inu and Kags end up dating while Kags slowly dies because they can't figure out how to cure her, then Kikyou figures it out and pumps her full of pain killers (no kidding) and it turns out that the pain is actually the virus getting killed off. Can ANYONE help me find that story? I can't find it ANYWHERE.**

**Kthx, enjoy my little fic!**

**InuKag**


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha turned on his heel and left, heading out of the office and across the corridor.

He left down the steps, counting this time, into the main administration area, then down another corridor to where the long-term wards were located.

_1478, 1480, 1482…_ he counted the rooms as he strode past them, halting and making a right, then another immediate right, to face his first door, which was ajar.

'Hey, Mrs Yamanashi. Can I come in?'

_'Sure_.' A robotic voice replied tonelessly after a beat, and there was a soft scratchy noise like someone was attempting to clear their throat, and failing dismally.

He entered, smiling.

'How are you doing today?' He asked, manoeuvring the bulky wheelchair with the woman in it, to scan the clipboard attached to her bed.

_'Same as yesterday.'_ The woman's voice said from the dynavox attached to the wheelchair.

This woman had a severe case of cerebral palsy, and would likely never recover.

She was transferred to the hospital some years ago, but her niece would come and visit her often, and take her for walks to the library three blocks down.

InuYasha finished his check and left, leaving the door open again slightly.

He went through the patients very quickly, and about an hour later he had finished, he made his way quickly back into the main entrance.

The wide open space was filled with people, as this part of the hospital was a general practitioner sector, with broken toys scattered generally everywhere, and the chairs were looking slight a little worse for wear.

Then, a woman entered through the extra-wide sliding doors, looking even worse then the chairs.

She promptly took two steps and fainted, which InuYasha wasn't surprised, but the amount of damage done to her.

He hurried over, and was present before even someone had the chance to flip the line that all doctors hate.

'Stand back!' he said, pulling out his phone. 'Miss? Miss, can you hear me?'

But no, she was out cold, and the person he was looking for picked up the phone.

'Miroku?'

His expert eyes flew down the length of her back, as she had landed face first, and paused twice.

_'Yeah, yeah, I'm onto the notes, I don't want my semimembranosus attached to my sternocleidomastoid, thank you_._'_

'Not that, well yes if you don't want those attached together then get your ass down here in the admin block right this second.'

A nurse hurried over, and he called at her; 'Get a stretcher! Now!'

She nodded once, and dashed away.

InuYasha watched her breathe for a second before taking her pulse, and another nurse appeared, along with the first one, and a stretcher between them, with another doctor following close behind.

Together, they slowly and carefully lifted her and shifted her down onto the stretcher, and they hurried away, with Miroku appearing at the foot of the stretcher.

He glanced up at the doctor that had so carefully held the girl's neck, and was shocked to discover he was an otolaryngologist, _but at least he'd passed medical school_. He finished the thought.

There was a soft groan, and the girl's eyes fluttered, she stared right at him.

'You…' She said.

'Miss? Can you hear me?'

She looked at him as he dashed along, the red sign spraying 'Emergancy Room' coming into sight.

'If I go,' she said quietly, he could barely hear her over the chatter of voices around them. 'Don't bring me back.'

'What? Miss?' But it was too late, she closed her eyes again.

He could still see her breathe, she was alive, for now.

They shoved their way through the wide doors, and into the bright room.

* * *

><p>Sounds returned first.<p>

'…some sort of car accident, would be…' they fuzzed out for a second, before returning. 'Did you find any ID?'

Then, somewhat coherent thoughts.

'Yeah, she had a wallet in her back pocket, name's Kagome Higurashi. She's twenty-five.'

_That's me…_

'I figured that out myself, thanks. Anything else of importance?'

_There's two men talking about me…_

_Who are they?_

'Well, I found her phone in a side pocket, it was actually in pretty good shape.'

_Where am I?_

'Huh. In the box, I would presume?'

Smells next, the strong scent of disinfectant.

Like a hospital.

Head's resting on something not quite soft enough, feeling everywhere else'll be here in a second.

'Nah, I've got it, here.'

Taste.

Mouth's too dry.

Thirsty.

'What? Why?'

The second male sounded shocked.

I start looking for my eyes.

'Well, there are a lot of Higurashi's to sift through, and this one must have had a pretty clean medical record,-'

Still nothing body-wise.

Huh.

Still, it'll be there in a second.

'-so I figure we could just call the one labeled 'mom' to let them know.'

I crack open one eyelid, then the other.

A noise escapes my lips.

I remember I can do that.

The two pause in their conversation then to look at me, in mirroring noises of concern.

Chin's stuck in something, restricting.

'Miss Higurashi?' The dark haired one says.

'Kagome? Can you hear me?' The white haired one says.

It's a moment before I remember I have a tongue, and how to use it.

'Wh,'

'Hey there. Take your time now.' The white haired one says calmly.

I open my eyes fully.

I'm in a hospital.

Lying flat on my back in a hospital bed.

With these two guys, who must be doctors, talking about me and to me.

And then I realise what's happened.

And finally, I start to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two. There you go.<strong>

**It would be the most horrifying thing to wake up like that.**

**Btw, if you don't know the muscles, google them. If you cbf'ed, then it's a muscle in the middle of the back of the knee, and then a muscle on the back of the neck. Yeah. Ouch.**

**Later, ttfn.**


	3. Chapter 3

InuYasha entered, but hesitated at the doorway.

'I can, hear you, you know.' A voice breathed, and he sighed slightly and revealed himself to the girl on the bed.

'I know. How are you doing?'

'Fine.' She paused, and he took a seat at the chair next to her.

'What's the damage, again?'

He looked at her for a moment. 'Why?'

'I'm trying to make it sink in.'

He sighed. 'Contusion to your CV thoracic vertebrae, and damage to your LI Lumbar vertebrae. Plus some deep tissue contusions.'

'Translation?'

'You've thrown your back out.'

'Fan_tas_tic.'

'It's good to see you've got such a great outlook on it all.'

She returned her gaze to the ceiling, watching the light from her window reveal the paint imperfections on it.

'So how come you were driving?' He asked, revealing subtlety as one of his strongest points, next to walking up a certain set of stairs.

'I was just, driving. I just had to keep going.'

He paused. 'Why?'

'I just had to get away.' She was quiet for a beat, then cut off what the doctor was going to say. 'You know that there's a mark up there that looks like a pelican from this angle?'

InuYasha frowned, but let the first topic drop, and he raised his eyes skywards.

'Where?'

'Come over here, and look up.' He stood and leant over her bed, putting his head next to hers and looked up.

'I don't see it.'

'That mark, just there, the brown one?'

'Yeah, but I don't see a pelican anywhere near it.'

'Just there, the mark's it's eye.'

He examined it closely for a second. 'I still don't see it.'

'Well then, you're just bind then, aren't you.' She said half-jokingly.

InuYasha sat up again, and reached to her bedside table, where her phone sat, charging on a borrowed charger.

'What are you doing?'

There was a few taps of silence. 'Putting my number in, in case you want to call me.' He smiled.

She glared out of the corner of her eye. 'And how the hell am I supposed to do that?'

'Exactly.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Fine. Whatever.'

* * *

><p><strong>I realise it's been a while, but I'm busy. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow, if I've got time, so be happy about that. review for ways you want it to end, my creativity is running out, what with I'm With You and Live, Laugh, Love going on atm.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Two years passed.

There, isn't that easy to say?

The days would go past slowly, Kagome never got any visitors.

The nurses would always ask if there was anyone she wanted to contact, but she would always refuse.

They had tracked down her parents, but there were complications.

So, every day, after his rounds, InuYasha would always at least stick his head in the door to check on her, before moving on to his next appointment.

He worked with her, keeping her muscles in shape.

Because of there being only contusions to the thoratic vertebrae, she had the ability to still control her diaphragm, and keep her heart beating, but unfortunately not a lot else.

They slowly became friends, he as her doctor, where they could talk about anything, from the crappy food to the latest prank that the other doctor, Miroku had pulled.

Until a particularly uneventful thursday afternoon.

InuYasha had walked into the room, examining an x-ray against the light streaming in through the window on the way in.

'Watcha got there, doc?'

He fell into the chair next to her with a _whump_, and paused in his examining to glance at her with a glare.

'You know, Sango's only just stopped calling me that. Did you _have_ to pick it up?'

'Of course.'

He shook his head slowly, and returned to his examining.

She waited, then said; 'looks like a spine.'

'It is.'

'Anyone I know?'

'Yep.'

'Who's?'

'Yours.'

'But what's it telling you?'

'It says that your thoratic vertebrae is healing nicely.'

She stared at him. 'So I'll be able to move soon?'

'Sort of. Your lumbar vertebrae will take a lot longer to heal, but eventually, you will walk again.'

'You promise?'

He looked back at her for what seemed like a long time. 'I promise.'

She smiled a soft smile, then closed her eyes.

He glanced up from the semi-opaque sheet, and saw it.

_She kind of does look pretty._

'So what's the first thing you're gonna do when you can move again?'

She frowned slightly, thinking hard. 'Hmmm. I'm not sure. I've kind of forgotten what it feels like to wiggle my toes again.'

'Don't worry, you'll get it back, eventually.'

'Eventually.' She repeated, then sighed slightly.

There was a pause, before she spoke again. 'But the first thing I'd do would be to go outside, and feel the dirt under my feet again.'

'Yeah?'

'Absolutely.'

'Well then, I'll make sure that happens.'

She looked over at him, and smiled. 'Thanks.'

He grinned back, and a phone went off on his person, he pulled it out quickly.

'Right, it looks like I'm needed elsewhere.'

'Alright. See you later then.'

He stood, and left quickly, hurrying back over to the orthopediatrics sector, through the admin block and upstairs.

He pulled out his phone to check the text again, and headed up the final set of stairs.

_There's your next appointment here waiting for-WHUMP_.

'God dammit.'

He'd fallen up the stairs _again_, and he could only hope that Kikyou hadn't heard it.

He strode over to the sector, where a fellow with a cast encasing most of his leg was waiting impatiently, and Kikyou standing behind her desk.

'Ten steps, InuYasha.'

'Yeah yeah.' He snatched at the folder she was handing him. 'Now, Mr, Watanabe? What can I-'

He stood up, reaching for his crutches. 'I'm here to get my leg fixed, aren't I? That's what I made my booking for when I sliced open the damn thing?'

Inwardly, he sighed and gave the guy the finger. 'Of course. Come on through.'

He helped the man into his office, and Kikyou sat back down at her desk, shaking her head slightly.

Sango's door opened, and Miroku stepped out, carrying some papers.

'Don't think I don't know what's going on.' Kikyou said dryly, without looking up from her computer and adjusting her headset.

'Huh?' Miroku asked.

He disappeared back into his office for a second, there was a slight thump, then reemerged without his papers. 'What are you talking about?'

He moved across to her desk and leant on it, and she sighed.

'You shouldn't dump the stack like that, you'll have to straighten it afterwards, and it crinkles the paper. The photocopier hates it when people does that.'

'Since when do you speak photocopier?'

'Since first year uni. I speak it fluently. But you're avoiding the topic.' She said, turning to look at him.

'Which is…?'

'I know why you go into her lair personally and not have her come out with those papers.'

He stared at her for a long moment. 'What? No, nothing of the sort.'

She raised an eyebrow at him.

'Oh, really? We've got nothing against relationships here, you know. We're not exactly Grey's Anatomy. We just have a habit of not particularly caring.'

'I know that.' He said shortly.

She shrugged.

'What, are you afraid that Doctor InuYasha's going to find out?'

'No!'

Sighing slightly, she laced her fingers together and leant her head on them. 'No one cared that InuYasha and I were going out, all those years ago, you know. Even though you tormented him almost non-stop.' She paused. 'Alright, I can see the validation there.'

He nodded slightly, but then caught himself, and tried to pass it off as scratching his nose.

'"Revenge is a bitch", or as the saying goes.'

'I know. I can't believe he glad-wrapped my entire car because I covered his ceiling in sticky-notes with pickup lines in them.'

* * *

><p><strong>hahahahaha :) I love these guys.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Btw guys, this is straight on from the last chappie, same day and such, I just had to break it up a bit. Sorry it's not so clear. Which means that the person asking 'you alright?' is Miroku. Miroku and Kikyou are still out in the waiting room, discussing Miroku's 'relationship' with Sango. InuYasha had been, well, you'll find out.**

* * *

><p>InuYasha's door opened smoothly, and he walked out calmly, shutting the door behind him, then visibly sagged.<p>

'You alright?'

He shook his head. 'This guy's an asshole. He wants me to completely fix his stupid knee by the end of the day.' He snorted. 'Only by an act of god would that happen. It's his own bloody fault for being a total jackass and getting drunk and deciding that a great fuckin' sword was a great thing to run with.'

Miroku nodded. 'That'll sober you up for a while then.'

'Nope. I swear he's had a few before he got here.'

'You're shitting me.'

'Nah. Moron.' He turned and knocked on Sango's door, before opening it and disappearing inside, to see her running her fingers through her unusually messy hair.

'Hey. I need more script pages for the printer.'

'Sure,' she said, standing up and reaching over to a filing cabinet, and pulled out of a stack of them.

She handed it to him, and he gave the surprisingly tiny room another sweeping glance before leaving.

Yes, the room was small, but _very_ space efficient, there was a tiny desk with a laptop on it, as well as papers in a messy pile, and behind it was four filing cabinets all in a row against the back wall.

It was well lit, and Sango loved it.

InuYasha left, shutting the door behind him, and paused with his hand on his door handle.

He took a breath, before noticing that Kikyou and Miroku were staring at him.

'What?'

'Nothing.' They said together, and she busied herself on her computer, and he started thumbing through a stapled booklet that InuYasha was sure wasn't meant for him.

He shook his head, then disappeared back into his office.

Miroku looked up then, and also vanished back into his own office.

'Maternity is three floors away, if you were wondering.' She said to his retreating back, and his door shut slightly harder then it needed to.

Kikyou smugly smiled a rare smile, before stretching and standing.

She got up and strode over to the new water cooler in the corner of the room, and poured herself a drink, checking the time.

It was then the arguing started, and one of the doors slammed open rather awkwardly.

'No! This was supposed to be FIXED!' Watanabe shouted over his shoulder, and half stormed half hobbled his way out to the sliding door.

Kikyou just took another weary sip of her coffee that was sitting dangerously close to her computer.

'I can't do that!' InuYasha shot back, appearing through the door suddenly, having lost his patience. 'Nobody alive can fix that kind of damage by the end of the day!'

Miroku stuck his head out his door curiously, as did Sango.

'What about them, then?' Watanabe demanded.

'Nope,' Miroku said, raising his hands in a gesture of apology, 'Sorry mate.'

'I just file the papers.' Sango said when he turned his glare on her, and she disappeared back into her room, and Miroku strode out of his, placing himself solidly between Watanabe and her door.

'Fine. Fuck this!' Watanabe said, waving his crutch angrily, and Kikyou danced out of the way, moving over to stand next to InuYasha, who had moved slightly in front of Miroku.

'I'm suing _your _ass,' he gestured at InuYasha with the crutch, 'This sector's ass and the whole fuckin' hospital's ass!'

'Yeah, good luck with that.' Miroku said, cutting off InuYasha.

'Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you calm down, or you will be escorted off the premisis.' Kikyou said, putting her cup down on her desk.

Sango appeared then, shutting her door behind her and resting a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

'Either calm the fuck down,' InuYasha started, 'or get the hell out of this hospital. I can help you out if you need the assistance.'

'I wanted to be fixed, so you tried to drug me up with fuckin' oxidants-'

'Oxycontin 40-' InuYasha corrected.

'-and now you're throwing me out? How the hell does that help me?'

'It doesn't!' InuYasha shot back. 'What you're asking for is impossible!'

'How the hell is it impossible? I've seen it happen!'

'How?' Miroku, Sango, Kikyou and InuYasha asked incredulously simultaneously.

'On tv! Happens every day!'

'You stupid fuckwit!' InuYasha exclaimed.

'Did you think _The Simpsons_ are real too?' Sango asked.

'Of course not, do I look like an idiot?'

There was a general consensus of 'Of course!' and 'Yes!' and InuYasha exclaimed 'Fuck yes!'

'That's it!' Watanabe shouted, swinging his crutch and knocking over the water cooler, water exploding over chairs and instantly soaking them. 'I'm out of here!'

He turned, and promptly crashed into the sliding door, giving him what would turn into a black eye for his trouble.

Throwing his nose in the air he stormed out, and it was not until the door slid shut again that the office relaxed slightly.

Kikyou turned and looked at InuYasha, who still had his eyes on the door.

'What the hell was all that about?' Sango asked.

'Stupid jackass.' InuYasha growled.

'I'll just,' Kikyou started, 'make sure that he makes his way to the door without harassing anyone the-'

'No,' InuYasha cut her off, 'I'll go. You lot stay here.' And he started striding towards the door. 'Miroku, stay in the office area.' He said over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner, and they were silent until there was the familiar _whump_ on the stairs.

InuYasha swore, then continued swiftly down the next flight until he was on the ground floor, and he could hear Watanabe ahead of him, it sounded like he was harassing a nurse.

'-the hell out of my way!' He was saying, and as he appeared around the corner he was rattling the trolley she was pushing.

'Hey!' InuYasha said, jogging up to him.

'What the hell do you want?'

'Just leave her alone.' InuYasha said, and Watanabe shoved at the trolley, successfully overbalancing both it and himself.

InuYasha leapt foreword and stabilised it, and watched as Watanabe clattered to the ground, where the nurse was about to reach to help him up.

'Don't touch him!' InuYasha said suddenly, and she retracted her hand.

'Fuck you!' Watanabe shot back, and attempted to pull himself to his feet.

InuYasha let go of the trolley, reached over and yanked him to his feet by the top of his arm.

'Hey! Let me go!'

InuYasha just scowled at him, and started pulling him around the trolley and towards the exit.

'Let me go, or I'll sue!'

'Shut up, or I'll have you arrested!' InuYasha shot back as they entered the main lobby.

He frogmarched him over to the main doors, and promptly threw him out.

'And don't come back until you've become realistic!'

Watanabe gave him the finger, then stormed off, InuYasha watched him until the widened doors shut smoothly.

He turned, to see most of, if no the whole area staring at him.

'What're you all looking at?'

They jumped slightly, then quickly busied themselves back with what they were doing, the odd child still staring at him as he stormed back towards his sector.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, the next chapter will follow straight on, when I get around to writing it. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

'So what the hell else was I supposed to do?' He asked as he strode back into the office, where they were all standing.

'Not a lot,' Kikyou said. 'You handled that surprisingly well.'

'You didn't end up beating him to a pulp on the way out, did you?'

'Nearly.' He grouched, noticing the cooler had been straightened, but the floor was covered in water. 'Did someone call a cleaner?'

'Yes,' Kikyou responded, 'they said they'll get to it as soon as they can.'

'Right.' Miroku said, and glanced sideways at Sango. 'Well, as exciting as that was, I have work to do.' and he disappeared back into his office.

Sango blinked, then nodded at the remaining two, and disappeared back into her lair.

'I don't have any more appointments, do I?' He asked, turning to her.

She paused, then shook her head no.

'Great. I'll be in my office.'

He disappeared, and she sat back down at her desk.

There was quite a few silent moments tapping, before the door slid open again.

Tentatively, a little japanese girl stepped inside looking worried and grasping a bear, Kikyou pretended not to notice until she had approached the desk.

'Um, excuse me,' she said, tapping quietly on the wooden desk.

'Yes?' Kikyou asked, her voice becoming softer. 'What can I do for you, little one?'

She gripped her bear tighter. 'Well, um, the scary man came past, and the nurse that was taking me to visit my Mommy got scared when he was trying to push over Mommy's medicine. I hid until I couldn't hear anything, and the nurse was gone. Can you help me find my Mommy?'

'Sure I can.' Kikyou said, tapping away quickly at her computer. 'What's your name?'

'Tanaka. Tanaka Suki.'

Kikyou quickly pulled up the search of 'Tanaka' in nearby wards, and found one quickly.

'Right, then. I'm going to be right back.' She said firmly, standing and hurrying over to Sango's lair, and knocking on the door.

'Come in.'

Kikyou stuck her head in, pulling off her headset. 'Can you watch the front for a while?'

'Sure.' Sango stood and grabbed the headset, and followed Kikyou out of the lair and into the front room.

'Come on, Suki.' Kikyou said, offering her hand to the child, who snatched at it.

She lead the child from the room, leaving Sango behind, and free range over the computer.

Sango disappeared back into her room for a second, then reappeared with her laptop in tow, she deposited it on the desk and herself in the comfy chair, and started typing.

She remained there for about twenty minutes before the clock ticked around until five.

Miroku appeared out of his office. 'End of the day. I'm out of here.' He said, then strode over to the desk and leant on it. 'Are you coming?' He said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows, but then the sliding door slid open and he coughed, straightening up. 'I mean-'

'Oh, don't worry, it's only me.' Kikyou said as she reached over and grabbed her iPhone from it's charging from the computer.

'-Uh, can I give you a lift home?' Miroku asked, addressing Sango.

She shrugged. 'Sure. Just give me a second to finish this report.'

'What's so interesting about it that you actually want to keep working?' Miroku asked interestedly.

'Oh, it's about a guy who wants a finger removed.'

Miroku paused. 'Why on earth did he want that in the first place?'

'No, he was born with six of 'em on one hand.'

Miroku grinned. 'So why does he want the sixth removed? Is Inigo Montoya after him or something?'

There was a beat of silence in the room.

'What, hasn't anyone seen that movie?'

Another beat of silence, Sango stared at him.

He sighed. 'I guess not. Never mind then.'

'Well, in any case, it's not so much a finger as a disfigurement to the guy's pinkie, but oh well. He's applying for a finger, so I'll send him the price for a finger.'

'He does realise that he's applied to the wrong sector?'

'Nope. But I'm making the return address to the right guys. They should be pleased with the extra charges.'

'Remind me not to get on your bad side.'

Miroku disappeared back into his office for a second, then reappeared with his briefcase, and had put down his coat, he sat on one of the chairs, but jumped immediately back up with a wet behind.

'Damnit!' He swore, moving over to a not-wet seat.

Kikyou, having finished packing up her things, grabbed her handbag and left, nodding to each of the two in the room as she exited, giving Miroku a dry look.

InuYasha appeared then. 'Night.' He said, and they chorused their replies back.

On his way out, he went and listened to Emily complain about the soup for a while, then helped her shift positions and waved goodbye, again noticing how painful her smile had been becoming these days.

He left quickly, heading down the long corridors, and down out through the front, glancing at the repair guys working on a broken emergency exit.

He nodded at the nurses in the administration centre, and clocked out for the evening, before leaving through the automatic doors and into the car park.

He walked over to his car in silence, almost jumping when the car flashed when it unlocked.

He slid in, and started it up.

Ten minutes later, he was walking into his apartment, dumping his long coat and wishing he'd gotten his heater fixed.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know, but I've kind of got writer's block for the ending.<strong>

**That, and I'm busy a lot these next few weeks, so, don't expect a lot from me.**

**Ideas for endings are welcome.**

**Later,**

**InuKag**


	7. Chapter 7

it only seemed like a little while later, when-

_Ring ring,_

His phone was ringing.

_Ring ring,_

_It's a mobile number. This sure as hell better not be a prank call._

_Ring ring,_

_Ri_-

'Hello?' Inuyasha asked groggily, checking his clock.

Two in the morning.

_'Hello? InuYasha, are you awake?'_

He sat up, rubbing one eye. 'I am now. Is that you, Kagome?'

_'Yes, it's me.'_

'What's up? What's wrong? How're you-'

_'Something's happened.'_ Her voice faltered for a second, then dropped to a whisper. _'I'm worried.'_

Instantly, he was up out of bed and pulling a shirt on.

'What is it?'

He pulled a pair of shoes on and reached for his keys.

_'I'm moving.'_

He grabbed them, and started jogging towards the door.

'You're what?'

_'Moving.'_ There was a pause. _'It's how I called you.'_

* * *

><p>It took him fifteen minutes to get to and into the hospital through the broken emergency exit he'd seen when leaving the place earlier, and dashed up the stairs to her floor, and followed the long, silent, dimly lit corridors that seemed to have enemies hiding at every turn.<p>

Finally,

_Knock, knock, knock._

'InuYasha?'

He pushed his way in, and saw her lying on the floor, the top half of her wrapped in blankets, phone in hand, eyes wide.

'Are you okay?' He asked, striding over to her and attempting to untangle her.

'Look.' She said, and lifted one hand in front of his face, and wiggled her fingers. 'I'd forgotten what it felt like.'

'How'd you get on the floor, dummy?'

'I dunno. I think I fell out of bed somehow. I woke up when I hit the ground though. Ouch.' She emphasised the point by rubbing the back of her head, then blinked twice.

'Right. well it's your own fault for falling, it can't be any good for your back.'

She stuck her tongue out at him. 'Shut up. I know that.'

'Right, I'm gonna have to pick up up to put you back.'

'What do you need, permission? Hurry up.' She said impatiently, holding her arms out like a small child.

'Alright alright. You attempt to sue me, I'll put you back a year or two.'

He bent closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and the other carefully around her hips, and gently eased her back onto the bed.

'Happy now? You've copped your free feel, are you done?' She said.

'Feh. I'll do some x-rays on you in the morning, when it's actually a reasonable hour.'

'Well sorry for miraculously healing at an unreasonable hour.'

She crossed her arms, and couldn't help half-smiling at the sensation.

* * *

><p><strong>another chappie :). Short one, I know, sorry. Reviews welcome.<strong>

**[Edit!] Guys, sorry about this chapter, I had to change the names when I was writing it because my parents DESPISE me being into anime/manga. So I had to write this chapter with other names, and I forgot to change them back. Sorry...**


	8. Chapter 8

'Good Morning, Orthropediatrics Sector,' Sango looked around. 'We unable to take your call at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. _Beep_.'

_'Sango, if this was a real client, I would have fired you by now.'_

'...'

_'Sango, talk to me. Or do you WANT me to do something terrible?_'

'Your message has been recorded. Thank you, and have a nice-'

Then a song came down the line. _'My Little Pony, My Little Pony. Isn't the world a lovely place, My Little Pony,_' the volume got louder, _'MY LITTLE PON-_'

_CRASH._

Maylene slammed the handset down, shuddering slightly.

'Damn you, Kikyou, you know FULL WELL I hate that song!'

Miroku appeared then. 'What song?'

_Ring ring,_ the phone started, and Sango automatically picked it up.

_'-Y, MY LITTLE PONY, EVERYWHERE YOU GO A SMILING FACE, RUNNING AND SKIPPING, MERRILY-_'

'ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You got me, Kikyou! Enough!'

The song cut off. _'Thank you. Anyway, tell InuYasha that I can't come in, I'm sick._'

'In most cases I would say stay home, but wouldn't it be better to come to work?'

_'No, I'll just take the day off. Can you handle without me?_'

'Sure, sure. We'll be fine. I'll let him know.'

_'Goodbye then._'

'See ya.'

_'-TRIPPING, MY LITTLE-_'

Sango slammed the handset down again, and looked up to see Miroku still there.

'Why do you hate that song so much?' He asked.

'My evil younger cousins decided to get me back by tying me up and making me watch the first whole three seasons. Quick! I need my iPod.' She stood, and dashed into her lair. 'I need rock!'

She appeared again, plugging in her headphones into a black iPod, and visibly sagged in relief into the chair again, her fingers already finding the chords on an imaginary guitar.

The phone rang again, and she obviously didn't hear it, Miroku picked up instead.

'Hello, Orthropedeatrics sector. How may I help you?'

He reached around for the bookings diary, and helped to reschedule a booking, until his first client for the day appeared.

Nudging Sango, who sat up, he finished his conversation, hung up and disappeared into his office, noting that InuYasha still hadn't appeared yet.

As soon as his door shut, there was a tiny _stamp_ outside, as Sango guided the man with his arm in a sling into Miroku's office.

She then stood, reached into a drawer and pulled out a thermos, and started filling it with coffee.

A dishevelled InuYasha appeared then, scratching his head and yawning.

'Good morning sunshine. Lovely to see you bright, early and ready for work today.'

'Bah.' He muttered, striding over to the coffee.

He gulped half of it, before turning slightly green and chucking the rest of it in the bin. 'Why's it so cold?'

'It would have been hot if you had gotten here on time. Where have you been, anyway?'

'There was some, issues, with one of our patients. I had to come in especially early this morning.'

'Funny, I hadn't seen you punch in, and I could have sworn I hadn't seen your swipe card registered in the database this morning.'

'What are you, my mother?' He shot back. 'I was here last night. I had to hang around to make sure she was stabilised.'

'Okay, let's examine that statement. _"I was here last night."_ That says that you didn't punch in because you never actually left, OR you snuck back in. _"I had to hang around."_ This says that you were needed. An othropediatrician is not needed in immediate situations, you know. We're just part of the recovery. So you snuck back in, and you stayed here overnight. And finally, _"Make sure she was stabilised." "She"_? InuYasha? You snuck back in to see one of our female patients? And you spent the night with her? You know the rules, InuYasha.'

'Woah, woah woah. Firstly, how in the heck did you manage to get all that from one sentence? And two, it was not like that! She had spontaneously regained use of her arms, so she called me and I came in!'

'Well, I didn't think you had such strong feelings for Mrs Yamanashi. Plus I'm psychic.'

''What?' InuYasha strode over and leant on the desk. 'No, not Mrs Yamanashi. Don't be so heartless.'

'Well then, it's got to be that Higurashi girl then. So why did she go out of her way to call you, when the Nurse button was only inches away?'

'I do not! And I don't know, she just did.'

'And you spent the night with her? InuYasha!'

'I was making sure that it wasn't a spontaneous event, or her spine had actually healed.' He said coldly.

'Fine, fine.' Sango said, suddenly waving him away, and he started walking towards his office. 'Oh, and by the way, Kikyou's called in sick today.'

'Fine.' InuYasha opened his door and stepped inside, only to end up with a face full of whipped cream, that had previously been held by a pie tin, that had stuck to his face.

'_Miroku!'_

'You really should be on time more often, InuYasha.' Sango said, putting her headphones back in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, it's been a while.<strong>

**To anyone who hasn't picked it up, this is the morning after the last chapter. **

**Thanks to all the pplz out there who found that story for me, I agree, it's the best ever. **

**Laters!**

**InuKag**


End file.
